


maybe I'm just in love (when you wake me up)

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, aidan buying flowers for dean, but this works i guess, i was too tired to make it a 5 plus 1 thing, it's a 3 plus 1 thing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Aidan surprises Dean and one time Dean surprises Aidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I'm just in love (when you wake me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own! Hope you enjoy reading!

**I**

Dean had never been a morning person and he knew it. It's why he always set his alarm much earlier than he actually needed to get up; because he was always so slow in the morning. Aidan had accepted it by now, after months of living together, and took it into account in his planning in the morning. On Dean's work days he set his alarm as well and most of the time a bit earlier so he could take a long shower without disturbing Dean's planning.

Today, however, was a different story. Dean had the day off and Aidan was going to make him breakfast in bed - as a little 'thank you' gift for helping him with his stories. He was still a bit nervous about them, even though the first one (with Dean's drawings) was now in good hands with the editor and the publicist. It had taken a lot of encouragement from Dean and his new friend Richard to send the first one in but it had paid off, luckily. The only one who used to listen to his children's stories was his Mum but she passed away several years ago. He was glad he had found someone else who wanted to listen and now it was getting published, even more people were going to read them.

"Dean, are you awake?" Aidan whispered to his boyfriend. No response came. "Deano, wakey wakey."

"Leave me alone," Dean grunted and he buried his face in his pillow. "Don't wanna go to work."

"Babe, it's your day off but if you wake up now maybe we can do something fun today."

"Do something fun? That sounds good." He rolled over and Aidan smiled sleepily at his boyfriend's sleepy face and mussed up hair. It was getting a bit long and starting to curl, but Dean was yet to make an appointment at the hair dresser's (Aidan really hoped he would just leave it at this length). "Does this something involve you with no clothes?" A yawn followed and Aidan was hopelessly endeared.

"That might be arranged later today. I'm gonna take a shower first. Don't fall back asleep." Aidan was not, in fact, going to take a shower. At least not right now, maybe later. Dean wouldn't notice anyway because he was going to fall right back asleep. One of the perks of living together for quite a few months - you get to know your other half's sleeping habits and several other habits (who even leaves the tv remote on the couch, _seriously_ ). And indeed, when he turned around, not even half a minute later, Dean was fast asleep, face buried in his pillow and blankets cocooned around him. Aidan couldn't help himself when he snapped a picture with Dean's camera.

It's what cameras are for, right? Especially if you have a boyfriend who sleeps adorably.

Pulling on a sweater, sweatpants and a pair of fluffy socks (okay so maybe the socks were a bit too much but they were comfy as hell), he went to the kitchen. It was going to be a beautiful today, he could tell. It was still pretty cold, it being the first week of March, but the sun shone and he heard a few birds chirping outside. He turned up the heater and got out one of the instant pancake mixes they always had in the storage cabinets. Making pancakes was the easiest thing in the world, especially when you had instant mix where you only needed to add water. While the frying pan was warming up, he made himself a cup of tea.

Once the pancakes were on a plate, putting everything on a tray was easily done. Putting some fresh fruit on the side (does it count as fresh when you got it yesterday? Aidan wondered) and a cup of coffee for Dean alongside the pancakes, Aidan decided breakfast was ready. It was a good thing they didn't have stairs in their apartment because carrying the tray into their bedroom a few meters away proved to be a difficult task. Eventually, he managed to get the tray to the nightstand safely, and he had to wake Dean again.

"Deano, I have breakfast. Wake up, babe. Pancakes await you."

"Did y'say pancakes?" Dean sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "I didn't fall back asleep."

"You did," Aidan laughed, "but that's fine. It's your day off. You can sleep as long as you want, after we've had breakfast." He put the tray on the bed once he was back under the covers and Dean grabbed his plate quickly and poured maple syrup over them.

"You're the best," Dean decided when he dug into his pancakes and Aidan smiled.

"I know. I make some mean pancakes," Aidan chuckled.

"No, I mean, just in general. You didn't have to make breakfast in bed but you did anyway."

"It's just me thanking you for helping me with my stories."

"You don't have to thank me, babe. I love drawing things for your lovely stories," Dean said softly.

"Without your drawings, it never would've get published," Aidan argued.

Dean put his hand over his boyfriend's mouth resolutely. "Don't argue and let me enjoy my pancakes." There's a silence when they eat before Dean broke it by asking what kind of fun thing they were going to do today.

"I was thinking about maybe going to the park and feed the ducks or something."

"You know, Aid," Dean started conversationally, "one of the things I love about you is that you manage to surprise me with small things. Like breakfast in bed or you suggesting to feed ducks." Aidan was used to Dean telling him he loved him but hearing him say it so casually was something else entirely.

"It's a good thing I love you too, then."

"It is," Dean agreed. "You never took that shower, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Why? You want to join me?" The way he said it, suggestively and with bedroom eyes, did it for Dean. He scarfed down the rest of his breakfast before winking back.

"Can't refuse an offer like that, can I?"

 

**II**

Today was one of the days Dean hated the fact that he didn't have a driver's license. Normally, he loved walking to work but it was raining and their last umbrella broke last week in a storm. He was yet to buy a new one. He could stop at the store on the way to work but it meant he would still get wet from the walk to the store. His boyfriend did have his driver's license but Dean wasn't going to ask him to bring him to work every day (except Wednesday, that was his day off). He was fine to walk. Just not today.

"I wish I could drop you off but I have to be at work at eight," Aidan said regretfully. "I'm sorry, babe. I'll see you tonight, yeah?" They kissed briefly before Aidan left and Dean was left standing in the hallway, looking at the raindrops on the window and sighing deeply. Aidan worked at an ICT company and usually worked from home, but there was something wrong with the network today so he had to come in and fix it physically. Dean didn't ask for the details - all those ICT terms were really not his cup of tea. His stories were just something he did outside of work because he liked writing them. Dean knew it was Aidan's dream to live off the profit he would make with his books someday.

Time to find his remotely water-proof shoes (any pair of shoes that were _not_ his Converse). He found a pair eventually while musing over the fact whether or not he should stop at the store to get a new umbrella or maybe two. Looking at the clock, he decided against it. He was already running late as it is, no time for a stop on the way. Dean was pulling on his jacket when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Probably Richard. He would call him back later, in his break.

He was soaked when he entered the cafe through the backdoor. His jacket was heavy with water and his jeans were three shades darker because of the water. Luckily, he had remembered to put a pair of spare jeans in his (waterproof) bag and he was able to get changed quickly. Working in wet jeans was awful - he learned it the hard way.

Work was uneventful. Graham and Michelle were in, together with Adam and, of course, Dean. It wasn't very busy and the first half of his shift, before lunch break, went by without much accidents. Only one woman accidentally dropped her tea and kept apologizing while Graham cleaned up the mess. She paid for the cup and for that, Dean made her a new cup of tea. One little girl burnt her tongue on hot chocolate and was about to burst out crying but she was satisfied when her mum gave her a cookie. Good, because Dean hated crying children. Happy children he could handle, but crying children were just horrific. They just wouldn't stop crying, no matter how much food you offered them.

Yeah, sure, he wanted kids with Aidan. He was pretty sure _their_ kids wouldn't just cry all the time. He dreamt about it sometimes. Kids that would look like Aidan, with Dean's artistic tendencies and Aidan's talent for writing and describing this perfectly. A small girl with dimples and dark curls... She would be so pretty.

"Earth to Dean, are you with me?" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"That it's time for your lunch break. In fact, it's ten minutes later than you usually start your lunch break. What were you thinking about? No, wait, don't answer that. Of course you were thinking about Aidan." She singsonged Aidan's name and Dean turned red in the face instantly. "See? I knew it. Go have lunch, loverboy. I would like to have my lunch break as well in the next hour."

Dean didn't reply to her, just glared, before grabbing himself a sandwich in the kitchen. Right, he needed to call Richard back. Dean's ex-housemate, ex-boyfriend and current best friend all in one man picked up on the first ring and they chatted for a bit while Dean ate his sandwich and listened to Richard going on about Lee (whom he secretly liked but he refused to admit it). "Honestly Rich, just tell him you like him. You're an adult, I'm sure you can say 'I like you' without making a fool of yourself."

"I'm sure you've forgotten how I asked _you_ out when we started dating."

"Oh shut up, that was cute. You only stumbled over your words a little. I'm sure Lee will find it cute too. You have to introduce us soon."

"I'm not dating him, why would I introduce him to you?" Richard protested.

"You're in denial. My shift starts again, talk to you later Rich." When Dean hung up, he still heard him protesting.

The rest of Dean's shift went by without much ado and he found himself wishing he was at home, in bed, with Aidan next to him. When his shift was finally over, Dean saw that it was still raining outside and he sighed deeply. Maybe he could stop at the store now to buy a new umbrella. His phone vibrated in his pocket while he was gathering his wet clothes from this morning.

It was Aidan, saying he was outside in the car to pick Dean up from work. "God bless that man", he mumbled. "See you tomorrow, guys!"

"Bye Dean, see you tomorrow."

"What a surprise", Dean said when he slid into the car, a bit breathless from the sprint he did to the car. "I'm so glad you're here and by car because I was soaked this morning and I didn't even have time to pick up a new umbrella."

Aidan kissed him. "You're welcome, babe. We can stop at the store on the way home, maybe pick up some dinner and snacks too. I'm pretty hungry."

"Me too, let's go."

 

**III**

Aidan knew Dean loved flowers. A lot. How did he find out? Not because Dean told him, that's for sure. He saw Dean's sketchbook one time when he left it lying around on the table. Dean didn't usually show his sketches to Aidan, except the ones he made for Aidan's stories. When he went through it, he found a lot of sketches and watercolours of flowers. All kinds of flowers - roses, peonies, daisies, irises, lilies... Aidan was sure he painted them from pictures on the internet because they weren't very good, like Dean's usual sketches of things. (He didn't usually go through Dean's stuff but Dean had once said he didn't mind when Aidan did so he wasn't too worried about it.)

So a little idea formed in his head when Dean complained he had no good examples lying around to paint anymore. He was going to buy Dean flowers. And lots of them. He can't deny it, an apartment decorated with flowers looked much cosier than an apartment without flowers. Besides, it's not like flowers are madly expensive. So Aidan did a little research - if he was going to buy flowers for his boyfriend, he had to do it properly. Dean loved flowers so Aidan didn't put it past him to know the meanings these flowers held.

On Monday, when Dean was at work, Aidan went out and bought a bouquet of irises. They meant inspiration and were pretty and lilac. He was sure Dean would love them. "Thanks so much", he told the girl that helped him pick the flowers. "My boyfriend will love them."

"No problem", the girl said and she smiled at him as he paid and left the flower shop. Aidan was halfway to their apartment when he realized he wasn't sure if they had a nice vase that would do the beautiful irises justice when put in it. So he turned around and drove all the way back to town to buy them a nice vase. Maybe they'd put it too use more often if they owned a nice one.

Once back at home, Aidan smiled to himself as he put the irises in their brand-new vase and wrote a little note to go with it.

_Hi babe!_

_Just a little present from me to you. I'm sure you know what they mean so make some lovely drawings!_

_Love, Aid_

When Dean came home from work in the evening, the first thing he saw were the flowers accompanied by the little note. "Thanks Aid, I love them", he told his boyfriend and he kissed him on the forehead.

Aidan beamed. "You're welcome, babe."

"So what's brought this on? Why are you spoiling me?" Dean smiled.

"Buying a bunch of flowers is hardly spoiling you", Aidan protested, "but if you need to know, I saw your sketchbook and you seemed out of inspiration and out of things to draw so I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"You truly are a gift, Aidan Turner."

On Tuesday, when Dean was at work, Aidan went out and bought a bouquet of pink, red and yellow roses. The girl from the flower shop recognised him and laughed. "Back again? I take it he loved the irises then?"

"He did, thanks again! Could you help me pick some flowers that show him I love him but also that he's my best friend?"

"Definitely! It's my job after all."

Within several days, their apartment was full of flowers. All kinds of flowers - irises, roses, a few black-eyed susans (encouragement), one or two camellias (beauty) and even a few amaryllises (enchanting beauty). Safe to say Dean had enough to paint for the next few weeks. And maybe they also had great sex every time Aidan brought flowers for Dean, but who knows? (Aidan knows, it's great.)

 

**\+ I**

One of the things of dating for months was that you got to know your other half. Too well, some might say. You get to know all their silly little habits - leaving the tv remote on the couch (and then forgetting about it and crushing it by sitting on it), scrunching their nose when they yawn, making playlists on iTunes for every single situation (on the tube, taking a bath, cooking dinner...) and so many more. You even get used to annoying habits.

You also get to know their dreams, their desires and hopes. Of course there are not only positives to a relationship but when the negatives start outweighing the positives, it might not be worth it anymore to stay with that person. Luckily, that wasn't the case with Aidan and Dean.

Dean knew Aidan had wanted to get a puppy for ages but their old landlord hadn't allowed them to keep a pet in their apartment. Now that he had passed away, may his soul rest in peace, his son had taken over and he was much more accommodating about pets. He had said it was fine for them to get a pet, as long as it wouldn't bother the rest of the building. Aidan and Dean had promised him that this wouldn't be the case. So that's what Dean was going to get Aidan. His boyfriend had spoiled him for ages with small things and Dean believed it was time to repay him for it.

Aidan had been going on about little dachshund puppies that were born a few weeks ago and for sale a few blocks away but he had never made any arrangements to actually get one. They were the perfect dogs for a building like theirs - small and also very cute. So as soon as Aidan was out the door on Wednesday, Dean's day off, Dean called the owner of the dachshund puppies to make an appointment to come look at them. He was told that he could come over right away, if it suited him. Three minutes later, he was on the streets and on his way to look at the little puppies.

Dean understood why Aidan wanted a puppy as soon as he laid eyes on them. He wanted to hug them and never let them go.

"So you'd maybe like to adopt one?" the owner asked.

"Yes, I would. I don't know anything about raising a pup but there's still time to learn before we can take one home, right?"

"Yes, you can take one home right after they have their vaccinations at eight weeks. That gives you four weeks to read up on it, but of course you're welcome to check up on them any time. Some of them are already promised to someone else but there's four more still available." Dean was honestly ready to take all four of them home with him right now but he knew one puppy was more than enough to begin with. The hardest thing was picking one. They all looked at him with big eyes and squeaked as loudly as they could, as if saying 'please take me!'. His poor heart. Maybe he should bring Aidan next time to pick one, but it was meant to be a surprise.

With a heavy heart, Dean left an hour later with a bunch of flyers and some links to websites about how to raise a puppy. He had picked one puppy (the cutest one in his opinion) but it still wasn't easy to not take the rest of them as well.

Of course, Aidan found out before the four weeks were over. Dean had always been terrible at keeping secrets. He'd found the books Dean had borrowed at the library about raising dogs and he had jokingly asked Dean about it, knowing he wasn't as into dogs as Aidan was. Dean had blurted out his little plan immediately and before he knew it, they were on their way to the puppies.

"I can't believe you went and picked out a dog without me knowing", Aidan said but the badly hidden grin on his face told Dean he wasn't mad at all.

"I wanted to surprise you", Dean pouted. "But now we can pick out a dog basket and a leash and everything together."

"You're so terrible at keeping secrets", Aidan laughed. "I love you a lot and you're possibly the cutest thing on the planet right now." A mere fifteen minutes later, Aidan declared their puppy to be the cutest thing on Earth and Dean complained about losing his title to a _puppy_.

(Four weeks later, they might both have shed a tear or two when they brought their pup home with them and he pissed all over the house right away. "What did we get ourselves in to?" Aidan sighed but Dean knew he didn't regret a thing. And neither did Dean.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fluff came from but this took me aaages to finish. I'm glad I did. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? :)
> 
> (also hmu on [Tumblr](http://hi-and-oops.tumblr.com))


End file.
